slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
Personality and origin He's usually calm, witty, patient, and a little bit of know-it-all. His personality is a little loose though, as he may have a sudden anxiety attack, or start being more aggressive. He takes notes of things for experiments, as he has a masters degree in biochemistry and robotics. When he was born (created, as the teletubbies are either cloned or made through a randomizing algorithm that also giver their name.) he was interested in what could happen if he took a robot, and upload a personality algorithm to determine what their choices would be. after he graduated, he immediately started trying this experiment with two robots he had made for a project, Grey, and Snowy. He got infected before he could finish it, though. It happened when he went to sleep on his cot in his office, when he heard a strange sound. He woke up,panicking, even though he could barely hear it. He slowly made his way to the source, where he found a custard. It wasn't pink, but rather... Blue??? Samuel was confused, but he hadn't eaten supper, so he decided to try it. It was sour like blue raspberry, even though he had no idea what that was. He liked it though, so he got a straw, and began to drink. When he finished, he heard the noise again, RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. He slowly turned around, only to see the weirdest thing. Nothing. He was confused, but then he realized, it wasn't something else. It was him making the noise. He woke up in his cot, and he started to think it was all a dream when he saw it. A stray tentacle coming from behind him. He didn't panic, as the other scientists usually put aquatic animals behind his cot, like squid and salmon. "Where do you go, little guy?" he cooed as he slowly reached for its end. Samuel froze, as he realized it was attached to his own back. He panicked as he remembered. "The custard. It caused me to have this." he said, as he slowly started to learn how to move it. He thought about how his cot was too small for him, and then, he looked down, that the cot had become huge. No. He had become smaller. Looks and abilities Samuel is a grey-furred teletubby with grey tentacles, and is also a shapeshifter. He is a infected tubby that is not under full control of the custard, but he's basically a infected because he does some times slip. He has a little tuft of fur on his chest, with the left side being white, and the right side being black. He can make his tentacles hide in his back, and make more if needed. As I said before, he's a shapeshifter, so he can turn himself and his tentacles into different things. This means he could shrink and enlarge himself to get somewhere no one else can. Behavior and maps Samuel will patrol the "Freezing Hospital" with Spyder, but instead of constantly trying to kill the player(s), he will guard the custards by doing a extreme guarding, swinging at players from 6 feet with a tentacle while still standing on the position of it. He will also have a unique "Agitation meter," where the more custards you collect, increases its percentage. If it fills up completely, he will slowly make to your position, and it is advised to keep running, as he will still try to swing at you from 4-5 feet away. This meter will be filled after 6 custards have been collected. He also appears on the "Teletubby Lake-Dusk" map, where he will try to chase you, and also try to teleport next to you, but his melee attack takes about 6 second to hit. Battle in survival In survival mode,"Teletubby Lake-Dusk", Samuel will try to either heal himself, teleport next to you, throw a slow, small, blue ball that creates a large shockwave with a range of 10 feet! When he heals, you have to shoot him, so he immediately stops, or he will heal a 1/10 of his health. However, in the "Freezing Hospital' map, this move set will almost be entirely different. He will still heal, yes, but now he heals both himself AND Spyder with 1/12 of health. Instead of trying to melee the player, Samuel will teleport the player right to Spyder, with only 5 feet of room between you and him. Samuel will also throw a slightly larger, homing purple ball that the player must shoot to get rid of, or it will hit them, removing 20 percent of health. Trivia * Original "name" was PT-LD-93. This was changed because it was exactly like another characters name from, "Five nights at Tubbyland." You may use my oc if you want, just make sure to credit me for it. Category:Infected Category:Teletubbies